


The Lies From Your Fists

by NowMakeThemKiss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, POV Castiel, Rated teen for mild violence, Season/Series 10 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowMakeThemKiss/pseuds/NowMakeThemKiss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for episode 10.22 (The Prisoner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies From Your Fists

"Dean's coming home."

It's been hours since Castiel left Sam to the disaster born of that damned book. Hours that drag as they carry this vessel- bequeathed to him by another devout man- and the pounding in Cas' chest closer to his goal. Precious time and fragments of Dean's humanity were lost at the house in Shreveport, but now Cas has finally caught up. They are _both_ home.

He knows as soon as he makes it through the door that he is too late, but only upon seeing the young boy lying dead at Dean's hand does he realize just how late he is. Kneeling beside the still warm flesh he turns to question his best friend and is met with the cold indifference of a stranger. 

_Leave. Stop trying. It's too late._

None of the demands that pass hissing from Dean's lips can divert his mission. Protecting his charge has long ago grown to absorb cherishing Dean's very soul and longing for its peace. But demand Dean does. And when Dean's voice falters as he contemplates what price the magic of the book will cost, it feels for a moment that he fears the currency might be Castiel himself- and that is a price too high.

Attempt after attempt to make Dean see reason, to urge him to stay the course is met with stone. Nothing can further dent the armor the Mark formed around this Righteous Man, that is until he admits to Dean the depth of his devotion. 

He will stay by his side to the very end, no matter what lies ahead.

At this, a flinch. A glance to meet eyes and a swallowing down of nerves that only briefly betray Dean's resolve to feel nothing. The most infinitesimal amount of hope flares inside Castiel at this, but it is enough to know that his friend yet remains.

Castiel puts his hand to the shoulder that not so long ago had borne his own mark. He had been first to lay claim to this man and would not so easily relinquish that position. He aches to pull Dean from this hell and once again hear the heavenly host declare their victory.

"Dean, I don't want to have to hurt you."

A smirk. A flash to life of the power in those cold eyes that told of a fire raging inside.

"I don't think that's gonna be a problem."

"Dean..."

It begins with a twist of his arm and a single punch. Blood is coaxed from his body by the hands that he had secretly, foolishly hoped would caress and cherish. Fists are ordering Castiel away, convincing him that it is already too late- lies easily believed if the longing to be loved and saved wasn't still kindling deep in Dean's soul. But Cas hears that quiet prayer just as he always has. He hears everything.

A knee to his stomach. _don't make me hurt you_

His body slams into the floor. _help me stop_

Cas stands, hands open and arms at his sides. He will not give a reason to fight. He will not aid the mark with Dean's descent.

"Dean, stop."

Cas grabs Dean from behind, but the attempt mocks affection and the violence flares.

The hope for control dies and Cas is thrown. Dean is banging his head against the unforgiving surface repeatedly and yet the aching Cas feels in his heart is far worse.

Slam. _just give up on me_

Another slam. _why did you have to come?_

And another. _why do you always come?_

Once again Cas is thrown to the floor. _you should have stayed away...stayed safe_

Dean's fists are loud and scream at Cas to give up- to accept that the man he loves, his best friend, is gone. The powerful flesh strives to convince Cas that his mission is over, there is no more Righteous Man to save. 

These actions speak far louder than the poor excuses for words that Dean utters. Yes, actions speak louder than words, but louder still is the heart. 

Dean raises the angel blade with rage filled eyes trained on his best friend. Cas grasps his wrist, one final caress suggests the touches that should have come and might have conquered all. 

"Dean, please."

Another flicker in Dean's eyes. The smallest of hesitations is not enough.

Finally the end has come to his long and tiring existence. Bittersweet that it should be at the hands of the man he loves, but Cas is glad to be with him at least. 

Dean's hardened mask returns as the blade comes down to pierce the book at his side. Anger flares within the man above him, frustration tinged with sadness mark his eyes as he stands and walks away. But he does walk away. And Cas remains, battered and dismayed, yet still whole.

"You and Sammy stay the hell away from me. Next time I won't miss."

_Dean Winchester is saved._


End file.
